Waking Dream
by NIchiki
Summary: There is a fine line between reality and dreams, but walking it is always entertaining. Rated T for a bit of swearing and yummy manscaping.


Waking Dream

"Talking "

_'Thoughts'_

AN: Kagome is kind of OOC in this one, but I couldn't resist in putting her into this situation.

Discalimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha, but if I did Kagome would have her pick of the yummy males surrounding her.

* * *

The hoot of an owl echoed through the clearing, jerking awake a young girl who had fallen asleep, her head buried in a book. Snorting, Kagome yawned, stretching her arms above her head and rubbed her eyes. Her gaze falling to the book that had made a makeshift pillow and grimaced noticing the state of the pages.

_'Pretty sure drool isn't a part of the curriculum. I'm running out of excuses on how all my books keep getting destroyed. I can only claim shredding by Buyo so many times before my teachers ask if he is really a cat or a tiger in disguise,'_ she swiped her hand across the smeared pages in disgust. Picking up the book, she shook it out trying to dry the drenched pages and looked around the small campsite. Spotting the familiar lumps of Sango, Miroku and Shippo curled around the dying fire, she stood up and straightened her spine, sighing at the satisfying pops that sounded. Glancing to the spot where Ah-Un, Jaken and little Rin had occupied after dinner, she scratched her head seeing a missing demon lord.

_'Weird, he hardly ever leaves Rin, guess he went out on patrol.'_

Looking up into the branches of the tree closest to her she noticed the absent red-clad young man that usually perched high above her. Her serene mood took a decided dip, turning into an irritating twinge in her gut, knowing he most likely went to see a certain dead woman.

_'Dammit Inuyasha, always going off to see her and leaving us behind...leaving...me behind.'_ She shook her head and decided a brisk walk to a nearby spring was in order.

_'And maybe if he notices I'm gone and comes to find me I can drown his sorry butt, Kami knows he could use a bath.'_

Marching off into the inky darkness muttering obscenities, her mind running through all the ways to skewer, maim and or spontaneously combust a hanyou, possibly with her mind. So involved in her fantasies she failed to notice the sound of splashing water and more importantly the feel of an aura previously hidden, suddenly being leaked around her. That is, until she came into a clearing, the sight before her taking her breath away and making her knees weak. Now, you may ask what was it that affected her so? Was it the mirror-like reflection of the full moon on the surface of the water? Or perhaps it was the soft croaking of the frogs drifting through the trees. It could have been the clearly naked Inu demon currently looking at her like he was ravenous...yeah that might be it.

_'Well shit! It figures. The one time I go off on my own I run into trouble, in the form of a feudal lord no doubt, who looks like his cheese slid off his cracker. Why me, world? What did I do in a previous life to deserve...oh yeah, that's right, duh.'_

Mentally slapping a hand to her forehead she redirected her attention to the immediate danger in front of her. Though, she tilted her head, shouldn't she _BE_ headless by now, for having the audacity to gaze upon the great Lord Sesshomaru's very undressed body.

_'That water is barely covering his hips, one wrong move and I'll get to know the answer to the most debated question. Are there stripes everywhere?'_ A soft growl interrupted her musings, snapping her eyes up to the demon lords face, tensing her muscles, getting ready to run for the hills. Backing away slowly, putting her hands up in front of her as if to ward off a blow, she figured she would try to reason with him.

_'Cause Sesshomaru is very logical and doesn't kill aimlessly anymore...right?'_

"I..I'm so sorry Sesshomaru, I had no idea there was anyone here, and I certainly had no idea you'd be here. I wasn't even aware you bathed. N..Not to say you smell or anything, cause you certainly don't. B..But I'm not saying I sniff you when your not looking...and oooh Kami, please excuse me while I go jump off a cliff, cause I clearly just dug my own grave." Her mortified face, threatening to explode from the redness across her cheeks.

"Miko," He practically purred the word, halting her in her tracks, eyes going wide as she took in his still wet silvery hair, strategically covering most of his front as he waded towards her.

She pouted, _'Can I ever get a break? Even his hair is against me.'_ But snapped out of her inner dialogue seeing he wasn't stopping.

_'He's getting out to kill me isn't he? But I'm not ready to die, there's so much I haven't seen, so much I haven't done. And I've still got a hanyou to fry dammit!'_

Frozen to the spot, Kagome watched with wary eyes as the ethereal being waded towards her, a mad blush breaking over her face as the water dipped below his hips. Swallowing nervously, she snapped her eyes back up to his face before she burst into flames from blushing so much.

"Little Miko, you seem to be far from camp." He further confused her and downright terrified her, when he raised an arm making her flinch, fearing she would be reduced to a pile of goo on the ground. Instead, she started, feeling his long fingers run through her hair, bringing the ends to his face and inhaling deeply. The expression on his face of pure bliss, as if he had never smelled something so good in his life. His amber eyes searched her blue ones, reminding her of swirling pools of rich golden honey, freezing her in place. _'Mmmmm...honey, a nutritional part of anyone's diet.'_

"Nothing to say little one? Extraordinary; usually this Sesshomaru has to struggle to get a word in edgewise," a sinfully wicked smirk gracing his lips.

Mouth falling open, Kagome promptly choked, and turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

_'The hell? He's teasing me! THE, Sesshomaru, is teasing...me. Yup, that's it. I've officially lost my marbles, cause there is NO way the icicle, stick-up-the-arse Demon Lord is teasing anyone, let alone me.'_

Determined to get away with what little wits she had intact and schedule herself a psych eval when she got home, she started to back up from this obvious hallucination. She had clearly snapped and her current descent into madness was putting wonderland to shame. She was abruptly stopped as a clawed hand shot out to grasp her wrist, hauling her up against his body, forcing a squeak passed her lips. His other hand came up to cup her cheek, pulling her even closer to the still dripping demon, making her question the validity of said hallucination. As far as she knew things weren't supposed to feel this damn real...were they?

"Why are you leaving this Sesshomaru? Do I not..._please_ you, little one?"

_'Oh kami, it should be illegal to be this drop dead gorgeous and sound like rich velvet.'_

Kagome was now certain that not even chocolate would melt in his mouth at that moment.

Just about to freak out and most likely do something very, very stupid, she felt his hand tilt her chin up slightly and the soft pressure of lips move against hers. Her eyes shot open staring directly into his unusually soft ones, gasping when his mouth moved harder against hers, determined to get her to respond. She couldn't breath, let alone think, and his lips were wreaking havoc on her senses. And was that his hand on her rear end?! She gasped again as she felt his tongue slip between her lips and search her mouth, brain activity came to a full halt. But then who needs a brain anyways, right? So overrated.

_'Oh screw it, for once I'm telling my brain to shut the hell up, common sense be damned.'_ Winding her arms around his neck, she moved her lips against his in return, a deep thrumming coming from his chest.

Just as she was about to jump in his arms and teach him the true meaning of tonsil hockey, her face came into contact with something hard.

_'Ow, I know he has abs of steel and his chest looks like cut marble, but geez, feels like I walked into a wall.'_

Raising a hand to rub at her abused nose, Kagome froze noting the book laying on the ground a few inches from her face. She propped herself up on her hands and knees searching the area for the walking fantasy she had just been preoccupied with only to groan with disappointment. Hanging her head she came to the realization that she had indeed been dreaming and the brick wall had been her face meeting her book on the ground. Which had smashed the incredibly jaw dropping illusion to itty bitty little pieces.

Her frustrations from the day, the heat, the utter exhaustion of the never ending walking and finding ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, finally coming to a head. She was just about to sink her hands in her hair and tug while screaming at the top of her lungs; little things like other people's sleeping be damned. When soft footfalls approached her from behind, making her turn her head to the side to possibly glare them to death, or let loose a string of obscenities the likes of which had never been heard before. Either sounded good at this point. She really was in no mood to put up with a cranky hanyou who didn't have enough intelligence to boil his own water for his precious ramen. She froze, however when she caught the sight of slightly damp white hakamas hanging dangerously low on slim, narrow hips. Her mouth going dry spotting the droplets of water cascading down a six pack...no that was definitely an eight pack, that was begging for a tongue bath, preferably from her.

Kagome's perusal was abruptly interrupted by a slight clearing of a throat causing her gaze to snap up to the God's face currently walking the earth; because no one could look this damn good and be mortal.

"Miko." Well ok, so she was almost right. He certainly wasn't mortal, but he was a demon and as closely resembling a God at this moment then anything her eyes had ever seen. With just that one word, the euphoria came rushing back from her dream, almost making her collapse on the ground as the warmth pooled low in her belly. She shifted nervously as she sat back on her legs, the feeling of his lips on hers had been so real, and she almost whined at the abrupt loss she felt at not actually having the opportunity to feel them for real. She was snapped out of her disappointment as the God-like Sesshomaru stepped closer to her and felt one of his fingers touch her chin to tip her face up to his, her gaze being captured by his.

_'Oh Kami, if I'm dreaming again I'm going to be very upset.'_

"Little Miko, do I not _please_ you?" His rich velvety voice rumbled out, caressing her with his rich timbre, making her eyes widen further.

_'Wait a minute... didn't he say the same thing...EH!?'_ Just as she was about to open her mouth and possibly say something really stupid (shes seems to do that a lot doesn't she?) she was brought to a halt again as his nose nudged against hers lightly. Her eyes going cross-eyed by their proximity, only to widen comically when a throaty chuckle slipped past his lips.

_'My nerves can't take much more of this before I lose it. Damn him and his sexiness.'_

"Perhaps, little Miko, instead of just dreaming about this Sesshomaru, you would rather try the real thing instead?" His tongue slipped out between those sinful lips and swiped across her bottom lip sensuously slow before nipping on it gently.

His eyes memorized her, as he grabbed her arms and wound them around his neck and lifted her into his arms, walking back the way he came through the trees.

"Perhaps this Sesshomaru will ask for a reenactment of your dream. If the sounds coming from you were any indication, then it must have indeed been interesting enough to interrupt my bath."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I missed taking a bath earlier isn't it?" She teased back, not missing a beat. Kagome wasn't passing up this opportunity one bit. It was already shaping up to be an interesting encounter.

He smirked back, a fang appearing at the corner of his mouth. "Indeed Miko, shall we remedy the situation?"

"Post haste you walking wet dream! TO THE LAKE!"


End file.
